


I Can Hear The Bells

by FruitsPunchu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsPunchu/pseuds/FruitsPunchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it felt like the world narrowed down to just the two of us</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YACHI SIDE

**Author's Note:**

> This follows canon so Yachi is still in middle school here. Unbetaed, so if there are any mistakes please tell me!

She’s so beautiful. Her hair is so dark and luxurious and the mole near her mouth is so sexy, absolutely beautiful.

Yachi can feel her heart beat accelerating just looking at her but the beautiful girl sitting opposite her suddenly looked up as if she can feel Yachi’s gaze on her and the blonde immediately darted her head down and pretended to be busy with her phone.

“Oh no I’ve stared for too long and now her probably thinks I’m some sort of creep or stalker and she’s going to call the police and I’m going to be arrested because I really was staring at her a lot and I have no excuse! How long is the jail term for this? I can’t go to jail I haven’t even started high school!” Yachi vowed to keep her head down and eyes away from the beauty in front of her for the rest of the train ride.

However she felt her resolve crumble mere seconds later and allowed herself a little peek, immediately she can feel the air being knocked out of her lungs. The girl was just so amazingly beautiful, more beautiful than any movie star or model ever and that mole, Yachi couldn't help but think about kissing it. “Maybe she’ll giggle, m-maybe she’ll kiss me back or she might even…” She felt her face grow hot at the idea of kissing the other girl on the lips. She shook her head violently as if trying to shake the thoughts of kissing the other girl on the highest point of a Ferris wheel as fireworks go off in the background, out of her head. 

The Ferris wheel fantasy was out of her head only to be replaced by daydreams of dates at the coffee shop downtown and picnics on the beach as they watch the sunset with Yachi’s head on her lap as she played with her hair and gently pet her head. Maybe she’ll propose to Yachi with a ring that has a little star-shaped gem on it, with tears in her tears, Yachi will exclaim, “Yes!” and they’ll embrace and kiss. She thought of the beautiful girl in a white gown and a veil, looking so unfairly beautiful, like a fairy that decided to grace the earth with her presence, walking the aisle towards her, smile lighting up her face. Yachi will feel like the most luckiest person in the world as those beautiful lips whisper “I do” and leans down to kiss her. Maybe they’ll get a house in the country side, maybe they’ll get a dog! They’ll get so many dogs! Yachi wonders if the other girl likes dogs, if she doesn't it’ll be alright because as long as they’re together everything is already perfect.

The train pulled into the station just as Yachi was reaching the part when she wakes up her beautiful wife with breakfast in bed on her birthday and the girl stood up and left the train. Yachi looked up at her as she left and sighed wistfully, knowing that she’ll never see her again, but her fantasies of spending lazy Sunday afternoons in bed with her and giving each other chocolates on Valentine’s Day together did not go away and she smiled at the thought of them maybe growing old together, with her lover being as beautiful and perfect as she ever was.

…

She’s so beautiful. Her hair is so dark and luxurious and the mole near her mouth is so sexy, absolutely beautiful. 

Yachi can barely hear what the other girl is saying, too occupied wondering if this was some cruel joke or maybe a gift from the heavens. She now knows that her name is Kiyoko Shimizu, she’s the manager of the volleyball club but she still doesn't know if she likes dogs or not, whether she’s the type to make handmade chocolates for Valentine’s, if she is the kind to-

“-what do you say?”

“Uheh! Okay!!”


	2. KIYOKO SIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me if you see any mistakes! Thank you!!

The new manager needs to be responsible, passionate, reliable and knowledgeable in the basics of volleyball. Hopefully someone who can also help keep the more rowdier members in line.

Kiyoko repeats this criteria in her head as she looks at the people milling around the first year corridors during lunch, oblivious to the staring and occasionally gawking first years. "The new manager needs to be responsiwhoa thats a really cute girl."

She was practically moving on auto-pilot as she approached the adorable blond and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. The other yelped as if she had been scalded and turned around so fast Kiyoko was half-expecting her neck to crack.

Kiyokos first thought was the she wanted to twirl the other girls little sidetail around her finger. Her second thought was that she's even cuter up close and she wants to kiss her precious little nose, but Kiyoko snapped out of her little reverie at the sound of the blond making a small whimpering sound at her. She was looking like a scared puppy and Kiyoko almost gulped at the sight.

"Do you have a minute?" She managed to say without stuttering. The cute girl nodded her head nervously but visibly calmed down. Now that that was settled Kiyoko realised that she had nowhere to look, of course there was looking at the blond in front of her but she doubts her heart can manage it so she settled with looking down at her clipboard, occasionally looking up to make sure the first year is still there and also because she just wants to look at the actual cutest girl she had ever seen.

She was perfectly aware that she was biting her lip more than usual and can feel the beginnings of the blush forming as the other girl listened silently with large eyes. Even more aware was she of the other girl when she looks up at her and suddenly she was frightened of never being seeing her again after this and it was with reluctance that she finally ended her proposal.

"-so what do you say?"

“Uheh! Okay!!”

Kiyoko felt her heart soared up through the ceiling and to space as she forgets to restrain her blush and it colours her cheeks a bright cherry red. She grabbed the other girl's hand on impulse and almost yelled her thanks and promise to meet her after school.

She was half skipping and jogging as she makes the journey back to her classroom when she looks at the cute girl's name scrawled onto her notes. "Yachi Hitoka..." she mumbled to herself, staring at her hands like she's never seen them before "We held hands..." . She felt herself burn up as the flush overtakes her body and started full on jogging, keeping her head down to hide the goofy grin dominating her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats


End file.
